A New Beginning
by Sainted Dream
Summary: 1. Should I continue? 2. Keih and Heih are twins. They can travel back in time. But what will they find out while they're there? What suprises will show up? What's real and what's fake? And what about Kagome? What has Inuyasha gotten into this time?
1. Chapter 1  The Past

A New Beginning

The Inu-Yasha Story Continues!

Chapter 1

The Past

It was 52 years ago, when our grandmother said good-bye to her friends & the man she loved more than anything.

Our grandmother was only 20 years old then. If she were alive right now she would be older then 70. But she died when she was 32.

She killed herself, but the only one who knows why is our grandfather, who she made promise not to tell anyone why. No matter what!

Our grandfather died not long after that. He was about 47.

Before our grandmother died she had one child. She had a little girl who she named Inu-Ni. Inu-Ni was 3 years old when our grandmother died.

In the end our grandfather could no longer keep the promise he made to our grandmother & he told our mother everything the day before he died. Our grandfather must have known his time was coming to an end. Or at least that's what our mother always thought he knew.

It has been 57 years in all since she met the love of her life. His name was Inu-Yasha. He was sealed to the sacred tree, Goshinboku when she first saw him. He was in search of the Shikon-no-tama which was in our grandmother's body.

Our grandmother accidentally broke it. Then she felt it was her fault & her responsibility to fix it.

The she learned that she was the reincarnation of this Kikyo person who died 50 years before she got there. In the beginning she didn't know how she had even come to arrive in the Sengoku Jidai.

After she really started thinking about it did she realize that she had come 500 years in the past through the well, the Bone Eater's well in her family's shrine.

So her journey began with Inu-Yasha. She learned that he was a ½ demon & had a brother who was a full demon named Sesshomaru who was also a taiyoukai. He was very strong & feared by almost everyone. The only people who weren't afraid of him were Inu-Yasha, Kagome – our grandmother, Sango – the youkai taijiya, & Miroku – the houshi.

Sango has a younger brother who uses a kusarikama to slay youkai. Sango on the other hand uses a Hiraikotsu to slay youkai. Her & her younger brother's village was slain along with their family. Naraku was the one who did it but blamed Inu-Yasha for it. That is how they ended up meeting. After everything was settled & explained they ended up traveling together in search of Naraku & to kill him for what he had done.

As for Kohaku, Sango's younger brother he was placed under Naraku's control & Sango was trying to free him from it.

Miroku – the houshi, was after the Shikon-no-tama to be able to kill Naraku before he got sucked up into the Kazaana in his own hand placed there by Naraku. So when he saw the Shikon-no-tama around Kagome's neck he attempted to kidnap her in order to get possession of the jewel. Inu-Yasha came to Kagome's rescue, got the jewel back, & ended up settling things with the houshi. So now Miroku was also part of their group.

Then there was Shippo. A young kitsune youkai who lost his father to the thunder brothers. He was also the first to join Inu-Yasha & Kagome. Then Miroku & then Sango & Kirara – Sango's nekomata youkai.

Along the way after all of theses people were together they met the ookami youkai who kidnapped Kagome after he found out that she could see the Shikon-no-tama. He ended up falling in love with Kagome. So Inu-Yasha who also secretly loved Kagome always tried to kill the ookami every time he would come around to flirt with Kagome.

During some battles with youkai they needed to ride on Kirara a youkai nekomata who belonged to Sango & was able to fly. She could be as small & as gentle as a kitten one minute & the next she could be big & fierce the next. But she would always protect Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inu-Yasha – who really didn't need it, & Kagome whenever she could.

It took them 5 years to destroy Naraku & complete the Shikon-no-tama. In the end Inu-Yasha went with Kikyo to hell or so Kagome thought. That was the whole reason that Kagome left & never came back. That is also part of the reason that Kagome killed herself.

Our grandmother Kagome was yes the legendary priestess that appeared out of nowhere. That's the legend of the priestess Kagome. No one knew where she came from or where she went. Her partners could always be located except for the ½ demon Inu-Yasha. He too would disappear for a few days at time.

Our grandfather was the full youkai lord Yoko-Kurama-Toshi. A great & powerful youkai also lord of the Eastern Lands.

Our mother Inu-Ni is a ½ demon but ended up happy with the exact same ookami youkai that loved our grandmother, Kagome. Koga the ouji of the ookami youkai tribe. Yes, it is true that he fell in love with a ½ demon.

Koga & Inu-Ni had 2 kids. That would be us, Hieh & Keih, boy & girl, twins. We are 14 now & we plan to go & see what has changed if anything in the Sengoku Jidai in the last 52 years since our grandmother left.

Our father Koga has told us much about the Sengoku Jidai. He hasn't been there in almost 16 years now. He said that it might even be longer than that. He can't remember it has been so long. My brother & I are very strong. Our father & mother have been teaching us since birth about our youkai powers. We are amazingly strong according to what our parents tell us. We intend to go to the Sengoku Jidai & find this Sesshomaru taiyoukai & learn more about our powers & our past & we will eliminate any youkai that get in our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first time down the well in over 52 years.

"Father! We're leaving now!" Keih called from the front door of the castle.

"You & Hieh are going to go through the well to find Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands – Inu-Yasha's ½ brother right?" Their father, Koga asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes." Hieh answered so quietly it was almost unhearable. But everyone Hieh ever talked to were use to it. Hieh never talked except to Keih, & the times when he did he talked very quietly & very emotionless.

"Ok. You all had better come back. You need to meet up with keade, she should be able to tell you exactly where to go to find the Western Land's Castle, or at least the Western Lands." Koga replied trying to give them as much help as he could.

"Ok. We will. And don't worry so much, we'll be fine! And you might end up meeting up with us later, right?" Keih asked wanting to be sure she got her part to.

"Yes. I will come looking for you if---." Was all he said before they were out the door with a "bye!" from Keih.

They got to the Higurashi shrine about 45 minutes later.

"We would have been here sooner if you would just let me use my demon speed!" Keih yelled at Heih in annoyance.

"No. What if we were to be seen? Do you think that I wanted to walk all the way to this shrine?" Heih asked emotionlessly. She could yell, bite, or even try & kill him & he would still stay emotionless. She was the only one who knew how to get those hidden emotions out.

"No, Heih. I don't think that you wanted to walk all of the way here, but you're right. What if we do get seen?" Keih replied but only got silence as her answer, but she knew that he had heard her, he always did.

They got to the shrine & looked around. They wanted to be sure that no one would hear or see them. They looked in the old house, in the old temple, & then the entire yard, but found no one. So they went into the well house, took each other's hand, & jumped in.

When they hit the bottom they knew that they had passed though. They could hear the sounds of all the trees, animals, & birds. They could smell the clean fresh air the exact opposite of the air in the future.

Heih grabbed Keih around the waist & jumped out of the well. When they were out Heih asked "Do you smell that?" in an emotionless voice. Keih looked at him & then looked in the same direction he was looking & replied "Yes. I too smell the scent of a ½ youkai. By his aura I can sense that he is strong & powerful."

"He is coming at us with grate speed. He senses us. Inu Youkai most likely." Heih replied still emotionless.

Within seconds the hanyou appeared right where they sensed him coming from.

"Who are you?" the hanyou asked his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Why do you smell like a youkai but you have a slight scent of nigen & the nigen scent it... it smells... like... like her!!!???" the hanyou yelled in confusion his eyes wide & his mouth slightly open. "Why are you in my forest & why are you coming... coming out of the... the well???!!!"

"I am Heih & this is my twin sister Keih. You must be Inu-Yasha. We have heard much about you." Heih answered completely emotionless. Inu-Yasha stared at the boy & his sister before asking his next series of questions.

"How do you know my name? Why do you smell like her? Why are you coming out of the well? And who is telling you so much about me?!"

"Our father has told us much about you & what you did & did not do." Heih replied.

"Who is your family?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Keih was the one to speak this time. "Our grandmother was Kagome Higurashi; our grandfather was the full youkai Lord

Yoko-Kurama-Tashi. The powerful youkai lord of the Eastern Lands, also a good friend of your father.

Both our grandmother & grandfather died. They only had one child Inu-Ni which Kagome insisted that they name after you. Inu-Ni is our mother & our father is the ookami youkai ouji, Koga. I believe you & him were enemies. Ne?"

"What!!!??? Koga is your father!!?? Kagome went with another youkai?? A FULL youkai???? Kagome is dead??? She even named her only child after me????" was all Inu-Yasha could come up with to say. He was in complete shock & it was just plain to obvious.

"How did Kagome die?" Inu-Yasha asked after he got over the shock.

"She killed herself." Keih replied much calmer then usual.

"Oh." Was all Inu-Yasha said as he started to leave. He was upset & it was plainly written all over him.

Why are you not dead? You should have died! That's why Kagome killed herself!" Keih yelled at the top of her lungs, which obviously hurt both Inu-Yasha & Heih ears.

Inu-Yasha turned around to face her & only asked one question. "Did she really kill herself for me?" he asked again in complete shock.

"She couldn't live with herself any longer. Even if you didn't die that night, she didn't care. She couldn't go on living." Heih replied still emotionless.

Inu-Yasha turned to leave when Keih spoke up again. "Do you know where we can find the priestess – Keade, the houshi – Miroku, & the youkai taijiya – Sango?"

"I do." Was all Inu-Yasha said as he walked away.

"What does that mean?" Keih asked with confusion all over her face.

"He wants us to fallow him. Come on Keih." Heih answered before walking after Inu-Yasha himself with Keih fallowing right behind Heih.

Inu-Yasha had explained to them about how after Kagome left Sesshomaru came & gave Sango, Miroku, & Keade some strange colored liquid that would make them & there kids live as long as youkai.

Heih & Keih were surprised such a thing even existed, but Heih didn't let his surprise show, but Keih could see it clearly.

They arrived at a hut just at the end of the forest. Inu-Yasha said that was Keade's hut, & that Sango & Miroku, as well as Shippo were inside.

When Inu-Yasha, Heih, & Keih entered the hut everyone stopped what they were doing to see who it was. They all went into shock when they walked in.

After everyone was over the shock Heih & Keih explained how they were not full youkai but not ½ youkai either.

"We are 4/5 youkai." Heih said in his normal expressionless manner.

Heih & Keih also explained about Kagome, Koga, how they were looking for Sesshomaru, & everything else.

Suddenly Shippo asked a question out of nowhere. "Doesn't Heih & Keih make you think of some one? Mostly Heih?" "Yes now that you mention it they do make one person come to mind." Sango answered. "Yes. They make us think of Sesshomaru." Miroku answered. "Your right!" Shippo said.

Neither Heih nor Keih even joined in on that small conversation. Keih didn't join in because she didn't know why they were like that & Heih just didn't think it was important, so ignored the conversation.

Shippo wasn't too much bigger then before but you could easily tell then difference. He was more mature & older looking as well as taller.

It was after dark now & Keih had made friends with Sango & Miroku's 5 kids.

The 3 daughter's names & age were Emico – 13, Sara – 14, & Keri – 15. The 2 son's names & age were Mikhail – 15 & Yuska – 16.

Keri, Sara, & Emico said "I think that Mikhail & Yuska like you!"

"You think?" Keih askeda bit surprised.

"Duh! While we are talking about it you & your brother are cute yourselves! Especially you brother! Now he's hot!" Emico told her confidently. Sara, Keih, & Keri just laughed & agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. That's all I've typed up so far. this was my very first story and I was asked by a friend who moved to upload it on here. S here it is. If you want me to continue it then message me or review. Either way let me know. Continue? Or No?


End file.
